Truth or Consequences: talk
by thousand-miles
Summary: Missing scene from Truth and Consequences. Callian


**Title:** Truth or Consequences: talk

**Author:** thousand-miles

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I only own the DVD's, I don't know anything else Lie to Me related.

**Spoilers:** Truth or Consequences

**Summary:** A missing scene from Truth and Consequences. (Callian)

**A/N:** There are two deleted scenes of the episodes Truth and Consequences. Two great Callian scenes, with of course sparks flying. And I decided to built on those two scenes, because I think there was one missing scene. For those who don't know the two deleted scenes. They're about Gillian trying to adopt now that she's single and that's even more difficult. Cal wants to talk to her about that, but she says it's not necessary. He tried twice to talk to here. This missing scene is the third try. And also I wanted there to be a moment where Gillian told Cal about her case.

**Truth or Consequences: talk**

Now that he'd talked to Emily, he went in search of his partner and best friend. Looking at his watch he knew she'd still be at the office. He still needed to talk to her even if she said it wasn't necessary. And he wanted to know about her case. He'd heard some things and wondered how she was.

During the drive to their office, his mind wandered to the way their friendship had grown these last few months. He felt closer to her. Their connection had always been there, but he guessed they both kept a distance for maybe the same or maybe different reasons. For now he was content with how things were between them and he would ignore his growing feelings for her. He would be for her whatever she needed and now that was to be her best friend. Just like she was his.

"Hiya, luv." Cal said as he pushed the door to her office open. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Cal." Gillian smiled as she watched Cal take a seat in one of the two chairs at her desk. "Everything okay with Emily?" She knew the case had shaken Cal's trust in his daughter.

"Yeah. We talked. We're okay."

"And Zoe?"

Her question surprised him. Why did she want to know about Zoe?

Seeing his surprise, she shook her head. "Never mind."

He nodded his agreement. For now he would let it go. "Now I know you said you didn't want to talk about it. But let's talk about it."

"What's there to say?" Gillian shrugged.

"Why don't you tell me?"

She collected her thoughts for a moment before she started. "I don't know why I keep doing this to myself. I thought I'd give it a try. After all Alec never was a 100 % for the adoption. He agreed to it mostly for me. And now that I'm alone I thought I would try again. With the divorce and everything it feels like I'm starting over again. I foolishly thought I could try to adopt again, thought maybe I'd be luckier this time. Guess not."

"But you haven't really applied yet, have you? So you don't know. You only know it'll be tougher."

"True. But I don't think I can go through with it. I don't think I can deal with that pain again."

He understood. He'd seen her go through it when she'd adopted Sophie and seen the pain of having to give her up again. He never wanted to see her go through that again. And if it should happen, he would be the one to get her through it this time, and not be a mere bystander. "Okay, but whatever you decide, I'm here for you, luv. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled. His soft voice held such tenderness and warmth. She knew he'd be there for her. Just like he'd been there for her ever since her divorce. She wasn't ready yet to really think about the latest development in their friendship. For now it was good as it was.

"Wanna tell me what happened at the Cowley compound?" Cal changed subject.

"What did Loker tell you?"

"Not much." He tilted his head to the side. He saw she was trying to hide her agitation. "Apparently we didn't make friends with the IRS."

"I'm sorry, Cal." She cast her eyes downward. She really didn't want to get their company in trouble.

"I don't care about the IRS, Gillian. I care about you."

"There was this boy who told us that his mother didn't believe in Cowley's religion, but she was afraid to leave because he'd keep her children. When we went there to talk to them, Cowley appeared and started talking about me, that I didn't have any children and couldn't have them but if I prayed with him, I could have children. I was so mad." Standing up from her desk she started pacing the room. "None of those children could read, Cal. Cowley didn't think it was necessary. He made them do crafts so he could sell it and keep the money. I knew there was nothing we could do about it. But I knew I could help that family. So I did. I gave them a way to escape and thankfully they took it."

"And afterwards?"

"What do you mean?"

He hadn't been sure something had happened at the compound, but now he was. Her reaction was enough to convince him. "Cowley saw you help them escape. How did he react? What happened?"

"How do you know…" She frowned at him. "Cal, don't read me."

Standing up, he closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry, but I worry and I know you, Gillian. I know there's something you're not telling me."

"Fine." She started pacing again. "He wasn't happy when he saw them get away and he made sure I knew that."

"Made sure how, Gillian?" He wasn't trying to conceal the anger he felt surfacing. If the bastard hurt her, he was going to hurt him.

"He tried to push me around."

"He what?"

"Cal, calm down. Nothing happened. Loker stepped in and then the creep calmed down. He walked away saying I would regret it."

"He threatened you?"

"He was angry. It was nothing."

"Nothing? He tried to hurt you and then he threatened you! I'll talk to Ben tomorrow."

An angry Cal Lightman was a force to be reckoned with. Gillian knew that and tried to calm him down. There was no need for that anger. "Cal." She stilled his pacing by placing her hand on his arm. "I'm not hurt. I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Looking into her bright blue eyes, Cal calmed down. "I know you can. I just don't want to see you get hurt." The anger in his voice was replaced by softness.

"And I'm not. I'm okay."

"Promise you'll tell me if he tries anything."

"I will, Cal."

"Good. Let's get out of here and get a drink." He waited for Gillian to gather her purse and coat. As she passed him, he placed his hand on the small of her back.


End file.
